(DxD Black) Ch. ???: Real men solve their issues with fists!
When I got out of my class to buy myself a drink for lunch, Serena-Kaichou, the most popular girl among the second-years, the student council president and the heiress of the Sitri clan simply called for me to her office. Since it wasn't Berolina-san this time, I was kinda relieved that it wouldn't be nothing weird besides her typical sexual harassment or just a way to blow off some steam from her duties as the president. Big mistake, the moment I opened he door, there she was, Serena-kaichou showing me a girl about my height, with brown hair which bangs were covering half of her face, a big black eye, pale skin and a bruise on her cheek for some reason, wearing Kuoh's uniform. Oh boy, a new character... "Hey, Zenjirou! It's your new girlfriend! Whiswain!" "What~?" "Hiiiiih~!" And the brunette, Whiswain was it?, suddenly escaped from kaichou's grasp and hid behind her back, peeking her one eye on me like I was some kind of monster. "S-Sitri-san...! This boy... This boy...!" "Oh, right. You can see how messed-up his soul is, right?" Well, that's just rude... Wait, 'soul'? What the hell? Not to mention, that girl, Whiswain-san, has also something quite sinister about her. I dunno, but just by seeing her, I feel a chill down my spine. Is she a devil? A demon? Or even an angel? I'm ready for everything right now. The bluenette turned to me, and pointed her thumb at Whiswain-san. "Sorry for that, Zenjirou-kun. She's half-grim reaper by her mother side, so you can guess that, with your sacred gear, she can see a part of you that's not exactly friendly... Probably from Takeshi-san" "Part... Grim-reaper..." I blinked a few times while repeating that sentence with my own mouth. I remember those, Allocer told me that one of the Evil Pieces of Sona Sitri were a Half-grim reaper. Apparently, they're a type of demigods under the command of lord Hades, the God of the Greek underworld, way stronger than Devils in terms of raw power and a amalgamation between Bleach-reapers and YuYu-hakushou-reapers: they send wandering souls to the afterlife and fight those unwilling to go, which is pretty badass... Also, it means her father banged a skeleton. No matter what people say, that's the most hardcore thing ever. "Oh, and Whiswain-chan, this is Sasamoto Zenjirou-kun. Kuoh's biggest stud and host of the New Longinus Destroyer Astra, although you probably already know that by now. He also has the power of the Boosted Gear." "The 'biggest stud' bullcrap aside, yes, I'm the current host of the Destroyer Astra, Sasamoto Zenjirou, student from class 1-B. Nice to meet you." I said, reaching my right hand towards the brunette behind the president. She trembled, and after a quick scream, ran away from me to hide under a carton box on the corner of the room. Sigh, she's gonna be one of those characters, right? "Err... Kaichou?" "Unless you give her a proper character development, she's gonna stay like that and lose her charms in no time." Oh, boy. There she is giving those vibes again. Yep, those archetypes can go from 'cute' to 'deadly annoying' real fast, and besides, no one wants to be like that forever... Except maybe shut-ins... Wait. Serena-Kaichou came closer and tapped my chest with a hand, sighing a relieved one and smiling sweetly. "And since I know just another awkward, adorable but steady young man involved with lots and lots of character arcs himself, I was thinking that maybe him would be the perfect match to walk her around and help her make some friends!" "I just had three different character arcs, gimme a break..." I murmured under my own misery, looking and contrasting with kaichou's smiley disposition. What about me? Where's my character arc when I have my own development and show everyone that I'm not just some eye-candy, also falling in love with the protagonist because of some bullshit reason? Oh wait, that won't happen, because we discussed this already in the previous arc. Wait... "Besides, I already have Sally-chan to take care of, plus my dear friends, the esper and dark-arts master. I don't think I can avoid Whiswain-san in hating or fearing me." "That won't be a problem, master of mine!" Yikes! What the hell?! I just talked about the devil, yet here is a descendant of him, Salvatina Veritas, who appeared out of nowhere and was standing all a big and mighty, despite the fact she barely reaches my chest, her arms crossed and with a grin on her face. She opened one of her eyes in a wink. "I'm far knowledgeable about this kind of flags and scenarios, so believe when I say I won't be interfere with your current affairs with one of your heroines. As a future harem queen, I should've known better." "..." "...?" "What did you do to her? I know I barely know her, but for her character to turn around like that..." One of my eyes twitched a little as I turned to the president of the student council. Sally-chan wasn't like that when I first met her, so something happened when I wasn't looking. This world that I'm in is too far dangerous and dark for a little girl like Sally-chan, and of course the one who would corrupt her first would be Serena-Kaichou. In response, the bluenette simply shrugged. "Nope; it wasn't me. Rather, it's you." And her grin grew wider when I gasped in surprise, turning to Sally-chan, who so happily confirmed that statement with a nod. Wait, am I now the corrupter?! Oh crap, I corrupted a 12-year old, what the hell is wrong with me?! "You see, Zenjirou-kun, you might not notice, but you have your own influence over others as well. That's a good thing to have." "Uh-huh, right. Now, if I'm using it the right way or not it's a completely different story." I sighed, and before I knew it, Kaichou suddenly came closer to bury me into her breasts! Ugh, it's happening again! "Zenjirou-kun~, how many times I have to take care of your issues with my body~? Or maybe, just maybe, you're doing that on purpose just to cup a feel, you naughty boy~? Huuuh~...?" She sing-sang caressing my hair and the back of my head, mixing her maternal side with her usual tease. Uh~... This is bad, right? "Am I really making you think I do that? Sorry." I apologized. Sheesh, that's exactly what my sisters think I do, and that's bad for me and my reputation. Can't say that I hate it, but to make people think that... I pushed Kaichou away and turned my eyes away. Great, I made her think I'm a attention-whore. This is so lame... "Ah-ah~. I was just joking. Don't take that seriously. I know you, you wouldn't do that just to... Cup a feel. Anyway, go ahead, do your bullshit to Whiswain-chan to make her like you, just like you did to all of us!" "Yeah... No, wait! ... Sigh." "Hiiiiiih~...!" And cutting our little conversation, we turned around to see Whiswain-san comically running away from Sally-chan, who was now using her corset as a cape and imitating a ghost after the reaper hybrid. "Please stop! I'm afraid of ghosts! They're so mean to me and always try to peek under my skirt!" "Hyahahahah! So make me stop, reaper! Otherwise I'm sneak under your skirt and stole your underwear! Hyahahah!" Were Sally-chan's words, as my face grimaced even more, and prez laughed a little, giving me a thumb up. Well, at least I know that she didn't get from me! In the end, in her blind attempt to escape her little molester, Whiswain-san bumped into me, and fell to the ground. "Hic, hic! Waaaah~! Make it stop~! I just want some friends to protect me~!" She murmured, hiding her face behind her hands and probably crying, Salvatina about to jump on her when suddenly Serena-Kaichou caught her by the collar and hanged her in the air. Okay, I think that's my cue: I kneeled in front of her, and offered a hand, Whiswain-san stopping her crying and looking back at it. She looked at my face, and so suddenly turned away. "Ah~! Dragon...! Scary dragon...! Please don't hurt m-...!" *FLICK!* "Hiiiiih~...!" "Make me!" I said with a flick on her forehead, where she proceeded to massage in order to relief the pain. Getting fed up with her archetype, we have to change that before it gets out of control. Like Kaichou said, time for 'my bullshit'. She proceeded to moan, and again I flicked her forehead. "C'mon, grim reaper. Make me stop." "Please, st-...! *FLICK!* Ow~...!" And again I flicked her forehead. She was on the brink of tears, but before she could cry, another flick on her forehead she received. "Hiiih~, please st-...*FLICK!* Ow~...! This hur-... *FLICK!* Owow! Someone save m-... *FLICK!* Dragons are so mea-...! *FLICK!* Hiiih~, you'll mark my hea-...! *FLICK!* Please stop right n-...! *FLICK!* I TOLD YOU TO STOP YOU CURSED DRAGON, YOU!" "Kah, kah! You tell him, grim reaper! Master doesn't like weaklings!" My apprentice said with a smile on her face, and Serena-Kaichou, who was surprised by my display of cruelty, suddenly blinked and smiled, as Whiswain-San gasped under her breath and hid behind her bangs. I sighed, and offered her a hand again. She again looked at it, back at me, and turned away, covering her mouth. "S-Sorry about my outburst. I just... Dislike when people touch my forehead. It hurts." She said, taking my hand standing up. She's so awkward, I can see some similarities. The difference? I have at least the courage to talk back sometimes, and growing up a spine is good here, if not essential. She's doing that, that's good. I waved a hand in front of her. "Think nothing of it, I should be the one apologizing. Doing such things when you told me to stop." I said, blushing and looking away from her. She was so scared and shocked, she used her uniform to dry her tears, without even realizing she's exposing her chest for the world to see. As always, Kaichou and Sally-chan were smiling. "Nice rack." "I'm bigger than that, but wow." Oh, shut up, you two... "So... Now that we're on even ground, let's start again: I'm Sasamoto Zenjirou, student from class 1-B, and the host of the Destroyer Astra, the corpse gauntlet of the Heretic plague evil dragon, Amurokros, with the powers of the Sekiryuutei." I said kinda awkwardly, gripping my left hand behind my back and offering her my right one. She looked at it, blinked a few times, looked at me in the eyes, and nodded, also offering her hand. "Nice to meet you, let's get along." "S-S-Sasha W-W-Whiswain, a transferred student and half grim reaper. N-Nice to meet you, dragon... I mean!, Zenjirou-san." And then we touched and shook hands. Her hand is quite cold, as expected from a grim reaper, but she's not trembling at all. Maybe her fear for me disappeared, or she just have a pretty good self-control. Either way, I think I can help her get used to Kuoh... While also teaching her how to survive In this place. In the end, we parted hands, and then silence. Whiswain-san looked at her hand and tilted her head. "A hand of a dragon. Strange, suddenly, it's not that scary anymore... Not that isn't scary at all! Sorry if it sounded that way!" "Whiswain-chan, there's no need to apologize. Courage to face this big, cruel world is essential, and you'll learn that either normally or in a pinch!" Suddenly, Kaichou appeared between us and tapped the grim reaper on the shoulder, laughing. Whiswain-san jumped in fear and surprise, but the Sitri was fast enough to reassure her. "But of course, you can always count the Brass dragon here to level a mountain just to save you. I know what he'd do to help a friend!" "Master once punched a dragon so hard he lost his limbs. True story." "Yeah. I do... I do what I can." I said, scratching my cheek a little in embarrassment and turning my eyes away. In the end, I forced another smile towards Whiswain-San and nodded. "Although... You're already braver than I am. I wouldn't face a dragon when I first enrolled in Kuoh.(although I was just a normal high-schooler back then.)" "..." And then, suddenly, her cheeks heated up. And for the first time, she managed to give us a very trembly smile, going ear to ear, hiding her face behind her bangs and face and shaking left and right like a typical highschool girl. "Hyuuuuh~, a boy and the president complimented me~... I don't know how to deal with that~, but it feels so funny~..." "Kah, kah! Feel honored to be complimented by the one and only red dragon emperor!" Said the little exorcist now by my side, while I bumped my knuckles on her little head. Stop saying those things, it'll scare her again. "I mean, kah, kah! Welcome to Kuoh academy! Don't worry, we'll protect you!" "Close enough." "Yay~. Thanks, master." "Okay, okay. Welcome to Kuoh, Whiswain-san. Here, I got nothing to do, so I'll take you to a tour." I said with a bow, and she stopped and gasped in surprise, recovering from her little reverie and blushing again. She again bowed apologetically. "Uh... Hyuuuuh~, please, I'll be on your care! I'm sorry for any inconvenience or trouble I might've caused you; and please take care of me, Zenjirou-san!" She spoke, bowing like a proper polite lass. Maybe that will be easier than I thought. However, Sally-chan tilted her head to a side. "Eh? But master, didn't you have to show the rest of mysteries of Kuoh to Reika-sam-...?" I frowned by hearing that name, and instead made a 'shhh' gesture for her, which she understood and closed her mouth with her hands. Seeing, Kaichou turned her eyes to me and giggled. "Are you still holding a grudge Against Reika-kun?" She asked, and I blinked an eye out of annoyance. Sheesh, annoying. She smiled and clapped her hands once. "Ah, do what you want to do, Zenjirou-kun. I'll wash my hands for you. Just remember that you can't stay mad at anyone forever. Nor someone that liked you will want to you to stay mad at them for too long." "Point taken, Kaichou." I said with a sigh. Sally-chan then nodded and, suddenly, she 'melted' in a black mass, which fused to the floor and merged with my own shadow! Wow, what the hell?! Whiswain-chan screamed, and I jumped away. From my own shadow then, appeared the blue eyes and blond hair of my apprentice, smiling. "Wow, let me guess, one of your inherited powers?" "Quite. That's a power I got from my vampire grandmother. Impressive, isn't it master." She said with a grin and a giving me a small salute, winking. She's really spending too much time with those gals, I gotta start going full 'sensei' mode now, otherwise it'll get out of control. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take residence in thy shadow, so we can stay together more! Won't take be cool?" "Yeah. Just give me a time alone when I'm in the bathroom." I winked at her, and the others just giggle, Sally-chan again melting back on my shadow. A blond girl calling me a master and living on my shadow; thank goodness I already have my vampire. 'My' vampire, what the hell. I snapped my fingers, and called for Whiswain-san again. "With that out of the way, I think we should be going now. Kuoh is pretty big, and I want you to meet some of my friends..." "A-Ah... Don't bother with that, Zenjirou-san." "It's okay, it'll just take a minute anyway..." "..." Yeah, who's the high-schooler with a bunch of monsters and liars as friends? I am, I am. I bit Kaichou one last goodbye, and as always, she blew a kiss on my direction, so filled with cheesiness and tease, an actual lipstick mark appeared on my cheek. I got out of the student council room with Whiswain-san following suit, as I tried to get rid of that baton that smells like fresh mangoes(huh, so she did follow my instructions.). As we walked through the corridors, I just kept pointing at some checkpoints here in Kuoh, when suddenly. "Hey... Zenjirou-san?" "Yeah...?" I said, ready to point at Berolina-san's office. "Uh~... Well... Kaichou seemed super attached to you... And she... Really seems to like you..." She said, fiddling with her fingers and her single eye going everywhere except me. Kaichou? Serena-san? Well; yeah, I mean, she kinda saved me back during the first week of classes, and she has been helping a lot, even not always in a... Healthy way. You can say she's my... My... Sigh. "Do you two... Have an relan-... Relan-... Relationsh-...?!" "If we're in a relationship? Kinda, she's the girl I'm having an affair with." I said with a twitchy lip, and suddenly she jumped from shock, her face exploding in a bright red tone. First impressions are important, right? So maybe if I show her that I can be as non-frightening as possible, maybe I can start it with the right foot. "Let's see... I got myself seven girlfriends, a loli, two fiancées, a rival, and Kaichou, who's my lover outside that circle. Not to mention the guys. Yep, I'm pretty popular." "Ah... Ah... Ah...!" "Just kidding, it's a jok-...!" "YOU BEAST OF LUUUUUUUUUST! HIIIIIIIH~...!" "Eh?! Eeeeeh~...?!" But before I could explain myself, Whiswain-san hit the highest gear and ran away from me! Wait, what?! Oh shit! She took the joke seriously! What the hell! I ran for her as fast as I could! "Wait! Whiswain-san! It was a joke! A JOKE...!" "Hiiiiih~! Stay away from me...!" And then, I've learned a valuable lesson about my own archetype and character: I don't joke, I don't have a sense of humor unless if it's for annoying everyone... . ~~EXPLANATIONS LATER!~~ . "So... You're not Kaichou's l-l-lover? It was just a joke?" Still covering her face and her ears almost at boiling point, Whiswain-san was still following me at small steps and an arm-length away from me, as I walked with a uneasy smoke coming out of my mouth, completely defeated by my own. Sally-chan peeked out of my shadow to give me a grin, and a wink. Oh boy, what a day. "Please don't joke like that, Zenjirou-san!" "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Sometimes getting out of the usual can help me out." "Master, you don't need to change in order to make people comfortable with you. If anything, you spoil people too much! As expected from a harem King!" Said the blonde on my shadow, tossing me a smile of a sorts before diving back into the blackness. I dunno, something something first impressions are always important, and I do want to make Whiswain-san not afraid of me. 'I spoil people too much', what does she mean by that? "Huuuh~... But, are there any other g-g-girls in your life for real? Do you have a g-girlfriend?" She asked with a bit of hesitance, and for that I blushed and looked away, only to stare back at Sally-chan doing 'that' face. That's it, she's gonna stay with me 24/7 from now on! Anyway, I gotta tell her about that without... Scaring her away again. "Girls in my life... I'd rather say pests in my life." I said to her, giving her an shaft stare as she tilted her head to a side and hummed an interrogation. "Pretty freeloaders who think that can stay in my house and eat my food just because they have big boobs and are eye-candies. I have an obnoxious greyhead with self-esteem and identity issues, a perverted witch with delayed reactions, another perverted half-succubbus priestess that can invade my dreams, a horny fox girl with mommy issues, a pair of happy-go-lucky warlord sisters that will probably break my pelvis one day, an a missing ninja with parent problems, not to mention my bitch sisters, Kaichou who is a SSS-ranked sex offender, a loli apprentice, a fried chicken and my other fiancée the squid-girl. Yep, those are the pests in my life..." "O-Oh... I'm so sorry... To hear that." She said, her head now down and fiddling with her fingers again. I looked at the ribbon wrapped on my left hand and clenched it a few times. Do I really mean all of that? Yes, of course I do. Yet... "And do you know what the worst part is? I can't hate them." I shrugged, which surprised the girl in the Kuoh uniform, who was now getting scared of my show of words. Yep, they're noisy, nosy, obnoxious, even a little violent from time to time, but by the end of the day, I can't say that I hate them. I cannot say it at all. Maybe because I'm getting too mellow. Sigh, am I going to be like my father? A complete slave to his desire, or worse, getting abused left and right by the girls in my life? "I think it's because I'm an idiot. I've lived with four bitch sisters, so I guess I got something of a concussion on my head. I can't really hate them, I dunno why." "..." She spoke nothing, just continued to look at me with that shiny little black eye. What can I say? Like there's anyway for me to get rid of them... And even if there it is, I wouldn't use it. "Are you... Happy with that?" "..." "Oh, master is in doubt." Sally-chan noted. Am I happy with that? Am I? Pretty girls with big boobs, the season of romance for any guy, except for me, who wants to date only one girl who is quiet, quirky and nice(Kamiyama Shiori.). Yet... I contorted my face with that 'yet', so much it's starting to hurt like a lot. Is this love? it is./Yep. Nobody asked your opinions, shut up! "Yes. I'm happy about it. People who can see me as a friend even after everything I've said and done to them. You'll understand once you know them. They're the type you just can't hate." I said with a shrug and sigh, and for once, Whiwain-san smiled again, a relieved one too at that. As long as I can control them, I think they'll be great friends... And when I say 'them', I mean either Yoko, Iris or Tasha... "It must be nice to have friends... Or sisters." She sighed. "It is." I said with a tired smile after so much afterthoughts. I can feel that Sally-chan is also happy for me, if the silhouette of a smile In My shadow is anything to go by. Am I happy about this? Probably, sorta, kinda, I dunno, what I do know is that I'm having a blast now. I hope it stays like that until it lasts, until they get tired of me. "Better than having shitty sisters and an A-hole for a father." "T-That's not very nice! M-My father is a great guy!" "Maybe yours, but mine have more braincells in the wrong head." "Hiiiih~, I don't want to hear that!" And she so cutely-shied away from me, covering her virgin ears and making sounds in order to block my words, I guess. Huh, a girl about my age being this shy: I've encounter the Sekiryuutei, a nephilim, eight dragon Sacred Gear users with bizarre abilities including the Boosted Gear, a greyhead with the ability to turn into a spidery abomination and one of my girlfriends... Girl friends has nine tails sprouting from her derrière which are also her erogenous zone, yet this is one of the most rare and bizarre events that I've ever seen so far. She's cute. Sally-chan again sprouted out of my shadow. "Hyuhuhuh, Whiswain-sama is a shy cookie. Master, will you be proceeding to use your special abilities in order to make her yours?" She laughed, and I frowned a little at the girl from my shadow, who again dived back into my black counterpart. Geez, let it go for once, she's way too pure to be envolved in this kind of stuff! "Okay, okay, I get it master! She's the token pure maiden! That's also not that bad!" "Ugh..." I grunted a little; as she dived again into my shadow. Whiswain-san finally calmed down, and we restarted out walk around Kuoh. I Dunno, but maybe she had a very sheltered life, since trivial things like the clock tower and the group of students walking around seems to amaze her. She also shies away when people starts at either on her or her breasts, and whenever we exchange words, she would stare anywhere but on we, fiddling her fingers until they would almost rip it's skin off. Aside from an occasional comment from the girl in my shadow, our walk around actually wasn't that bad, and like before, it's good to have a nice normal talk with someone, specially a cute girl just as shy as me. Apparently her favorite food is spaghetti and she dislikes anything sour, and just like me, Sabrina and Mizuki-san, she loves Kamen Rider and Showa-era Ultraman. So this is a normal conversation, eh...? Kinda reminds me of... "Aiyah! Master, I can feel a killing intent coming right from in front of us~!" Said the girl in my shadow, as I lifted a hand to shield Whiswain-San from harm and looked at that direction! I was so engulfed by our conversation that I didn't even notice the empty hallway, so it was kinda easy to spot the supposed killer: the silver hair, the black gakuran uniform, and the piercing golden eyes. Ah... It's that guy. "Ah... It's Reika-sama." "W-Who...?" "Just a former acquaintance of mine. No need to pay much attention." I said, frowning at him. No, I'm not hating on him, I'm just frustrated. Let's just move past him and see what happens, because this is not my fault. I lowered my hand and signed for her to move on, taking the lead and walking forward. "For now, just ignore him." "U-Uuuh~... Okay." Good girl. And so we continued to walk towards the other side to maybe the stairs so we could see downstairs. I held my straight face until we were about to cross pass, and then, when I took one step pass him, I stopped and peeked a small glance at him. His golden orbs were staring back, and his mouth was about to open, but in the end, I saw Reika gulp, and then turn back forward, as nothing happen at all. I mentally sighed, and finally walked pass him, without even looking back. Maybe... Maybe next time. "Huuuh~, Zenjirou-san, you said you two were acquaintances, right? I'm sorry if this might sound pretentious, but wasn't that kind of rude? Maybe if you turn and listen." "It'll happen someday, Whiswain-san. But not today... And I don't care about that at all." I said. What I mean is 'I don't care about the time he says it' at all. Again I saw the half-reaper give an awkward puff, and then nothing else. "You shouldn't treat your friends like that, Zenjirou-san. I don't know how it feels, but I think you saddened him..." I heard her again with a weak voice, probably fiddling with her fingers and still hiding her single eye behind her bangs. I know I've 'saddened' that ninja, but it's... It's not my fault, right? He's the one who lied to me, and if there's anything I hate is when people lie to me. I hate lying, myself. I stopped on my track, and turned around... "Look, Whiswain-san. I don't like doing this, but..." *PUNCH!* "Kyaaaaaah! ZENJIROU-SAN...!" "Master...!" And it happened: in a span of a second, without any warning, a fast silver lightning crossed from besides Whiswain-san and hit me right on the cheek, ejecting me away and making me crash a window, landing on the hard floor of the outer grounds. I spat a little of blood, and cleaned my mouth from it, as something landed right in front of me: was that damn ninja! "Tch... What now, Reika?!" I said, spitting blood and cracking a few articulations in my neck. Gosh, I'm glad that I'm a devil now, otherwise this and the other things that happened to me would've kill me! Reika instead of answering pulled his sleeves up and cracked his knuckles a few times! What now?! "Don't tell me that I'll betray us now! I won't be surprised if that's actually what you're pulling this Tim-...!" "Shut up! Just shut up, you!" He screamed back, bumping his fists together and cracking his neck with each side, his golden eyes shining a sick glow that only screams 'murder'! "Y'know what?! Fuck words! Fuck sentences! Fuck those cliche lines and you and me sitting together during sunset saying how much important we're to each other despite the lies we hide! Let's settle this the only way people like us know how: with our FISTS!" "Why you...! Okay, then! You and me, one-on-one, no hold backs, let's solve this like men! Like real men!" I said, also pulling my sleeves out and making a battle pose! Yeah! Screw words and melodrama, let's speak with our fists! Like real men should! Brass dragon, Yagura, Takeshi, please stay out of this, his ass is mine! WOULD NEVER, NOT IN THIS SITUATION. CRUSH HIM, PARTNER! isn't that kind of romantic. Okay then, go solve our problems alone. Kick his ass, Zenjirou! fight, fight! "REEEEEEEEEEEEIKA...!" "ZENJIROOOOOOOOOU...!" . ~~x~~ . "And... I think that will be enough to pay for the two holes on the second floor. Good job, Rina." And my stupid little sister sighed in relief, letting herself melt on her chair as the rest of her team would congratulate her and themselves and I put the money on a paper envelope. Wow, I can't believe she actually raised enough money to pay for the repairs on the second floor. They still have other things to pay, but they indeed did a good job. "I'll send these complains and suggestions to the Student council office, so I guess that's about it for you report for now." "Who could've thought a small club with a minimum of members and a newbie teacher, builded under a small budget could raise so much! You guys did at least twenty request so far!" Said my new secretary Aria Argento, looking through the different files regarding the said 'Suggestion Box club', and there's a lot more than I thought it would be. Some were just menial chores like cleaning the floor, tutoring or helping on moving, but they've gathered such a faithful following... However, my queen suddenly dropped her bright smile to a more gloomy one. "Still, maybe you shouldn't take all the request for granted. You know I can crush the Arts club members' jewels for asking you to be their semi-nude models." "Pride on our figure. No shame." Tasha Campbell then made a pose, and still blushed a little, while all Rina could muster was a quick and mischief smile on her seat. Liu Bei and Dai Liu could only sigh, since she wasn't part Of that for 'professional issues'. Huh, maybe she is more reasonable that I thought and not a muscle head that broke my Rook's hands. "Besides, Liu Bei tutoring only males. Same thing." "Ara, Tasha-dono, they did improve in their grades. I have you know yours truly knows an infallible technique to make them attention!" The older pinkerette said with a prideful smile and puffing her already big Chest up, almost bursting a button. Whatever it is, I think I don't want to know it. They all laughed, which I smiled for. They're getting along. However, I noted one thing inside Rina's shirt. "Rina, are you wearing my old lingerie?" I said, putting myself standing up and walking towards her. She looked back at me, and also stood up from her chair, unbuttoning her blouse to show herself wearing, yes, my old black bra. That's one of my daring collection, the one that I used during my first date with Nero. Quite useful too, easy to unhook... Uh, why is she wearing that to begin with? Is she and Zenjirou already a thing or...? "Yep. I asked mom if I could use some of her old collection, but then I remembered that her cups are custom-made. So I picked some of yours to look appealing for... Nevermind, nevermind." And she blushed and looked away. I tossed my eyes towards my blond queen, and if there's any expression that mixes excitement and pride, it's hers. I could hear giggles by her side as well, but I turned back at my sister who stared back, and laughed a little. "Well... Do you want it back? I know you have to change when you're headmistress Shizuka, but still..." "No, that's not it, Rina. You can keep it, it's just... Here, let me help you." I said now reaching my hands into her bra and touching her breasts. The moment we made contact, she trembled and moaned in a cute way; also blushing due to my sudden movements. Silly Rina, do you have to relearn how to put on a bra? "Ah, ah! Look at this mess, the cups are all messy, the breasts are all cramped and you made a knot out of the straps. If you want to use my old bras, at least learn how to wear them." "A-Ah... Fwah... Wait, si- Kyah...!" She continued to moan as I adjusted her breasts into the cup, without noticing everyone staring at disbelief. I don't care, she's my sister, after all. Tasha Campbell even had the balls to pull a camera from her phone, but Aria quickly snapped away and confiscated it. Just hang on, sister. "H-Hyah~, fwah~...!" "If you were smarter and ask for help, we wouldn't be doing that, stupid Rina." I said with a ghost of a smile. Oh, so she has sensitive breasts, that's good to know. For what, you might ask? I dunno, maybe mom's shipping fetish is rubbing on me. And so, I concluded my job, and her breasts were perfectly put of their respective cups. It looks healthier now. "Done. Rina, I know you're used to those cover bras, but if you want to put something like that one, you'll need to learn how to do it. Otherwise it might mark you, even deform your breasts, and no one, no one, wants that." "Point... Taken." She said still blushing and hyper-ventilating. Wait, did she seriously consider hearing my advice? Wow, so that's how it feels like to be dad. She buttoned her shirt up, and crossed her arms under her breasts, blinking in surprise a few times. "Wow, it does feel different. Thanks, sis." Thanks, sis... Thanks, sis... Thanks, sis... No matter what people say, you're a good sister... "That was only the natural thing to do. No need to... Thank me." Yeah, why's that? I'm her older sister, I should help her as I can. Why the hell am I blushing? Like I said, this is only natural for me! Stop... Looking at me! But All in all, if does feel nice to be a proper big sister... "Sniff... Sniff...!" "Aria-nee...?" "Aria...?" "Sniff... You two...!" We both turned to that direction where we could hear someone actually sniffing, and to our surprise, there it was, my Queen Aria Argento, smiling like an idiot and dripping from her eyes and her nose running wild. Ew, what the hell now? Before I could ask just that, she suddenly leaped and hugged both of us with her arms. "You idiots... Have you two any idea how long I've been waiting to see this! Hyahah! This is so perfect...!" "Aria... Get off of me." I slapped her face away. Whatever she means by that, it got annoying fast, so I dismissed her embrace, only to continue to avoid her touch. Rina also began to avoid her; laughing all the way only to be trapped by her own peerage, all snuggling on her. Huh, good to see them getting along... Hah! Too slow; Aria! "Cut it out, Aria! I'm starting to get angry, don't make me cut your salary in half!" "Whatever! Just give me love, you beautiful, busty redhead demon~!" Geez; the Hyoudou genes are acting again, apparently. But, at least, those calm days are back... Yes. Those calm days are back... *CRASH!* "Zenjirou-sama...!" And I spoke too soon. Coming in from one of my windows, a small figure bursted into my office and rolled to my direction, now grabbing the brink of my skirt with teary eyes. We all stopped to see the blue-eyed, blond apprentice of Sasamoto Zenjirou crying on me. "Awawawah...! Berolina-sama... Agagababah! Treebyari...! Master is...! Master is...!" "Calm down, Salvatina Veritas!" I said, picking her and putting her sitting on my table. What the hell happened for her to end up like that?! "Take a deep breath, calm yourself and tell me: what happened?" "Zenjirou-dono!" *BAM!*, before the little one could speak a word, the door leading to my office bursted open, and from there was Kurama-dono, apparently recovered from her previous traumatic event, sweating buckets and coming into my direction! "Zenjirou...! Zenjirou is...! Hyahrah...!" "Okay, you two calm the fuck down! I'm starting to get angry!" I said to both gibberish talkers in front of me, as Rina and her group helped the ninetails to sit on a chair and take deep breaths. Whatever is happening, is too great for woke Kurama-dono, Akabane Yoko, from her comatose state! "Aria, go pick some water with sugar for them! Maybe then anything they say will start to make sens-...!" *CRASH!* "Morimoto-san...!" "And who the FUCK you suppose to be?!" I screamed when a new girl, wearing Kuoh's uniform yet completely new in my view, who has long brown hair falling on one of her black eyes and pale skin, bursted from another FUCKING window to deliver those same gibberish on my feet! "Zenjirou-san...! Agryahagaha...! Bahatghurou...!" "Ah! Shut up!" "Battalion! Salutation! My sister Berolina is speaking with thy!" "Yes, ma'am!" And suddenly, the mess of the three girls stopped, as all of them lined up in front of one of the descendant of the Great Prince(ess) in this room. Huh, nice one, maybe there's still a little of Akane into you, Rina. With the mess out of the way, I took my place besides my little sister and scanned the three lasses In front of me, Salvatina Veritas, Akabane Yoko and this chick with quite a sinister aura. My Allocer radar is also pointing it out, maybe she's a Grim Reaper. Not time for that, time to figure what those three mean by calling for the walking disaster magnet that is Sasamoto Zenjirou. "Thank you Rina. Now, yo three, take a deep breath and tell me what the hell happened? where's the fire?" I said with my weakest frown and a stern but calm look. They all began to fiddle with their words as soon as I have them the permission, leading us to nowhere! "M-Master is... Master is...!" "Z-Z-Zenjirou-san...!" "Zenjirou...! Zenjirou is...!" 'Headmistress Allocer, Izuki is in a fist fight with his boyfriend!' "Finally! Someone explained what happened, and she's not even here!" I said hearing the mental voice of Kyouka Mizuki. Also, what?! Zenjirou is in a goddamn fight! Where?! 'In the training camp! And it's awesome!' "Huh, so bro is finally showing his fangs. I'd pay to see that!" Aria said with a smile and a thumb up, and I flicked her forehead. This is not something or the time to be excited about it! I turned my eye towards the other team, and Shoda, Liu Bei and Dairyuu seems to be just as excited! What is wrong with those Asians?! "Lu Long in a fight! How romantic! Let's see how far he has reached!" "Liu Bei, this is no joke! He might be dying right now! Let's go help him!" My sister said with a desperate face, opening the door to the corridors and flowing together with the rest of the students to see the mess that is was happening outside. Casting my disguising magic, I soon followed suit, follows also by the messenger trio and the others. That... I want to see! We reached the ground floor, and as expected, there was a crowd of people gathering around the outside training ground, all eagerly watching the hell was by the other side. Fortunately I was able to cut throw the people as soon as they'd spot me, with the rest of Rina and her peerage plus the others following me. In the end, we reached the heart of the conflict: Sasamoto Zenjirou and the ninja Reika all messed-up ad bloodied, sharing fists with each other! "Asshole!" *PUNCH!* "Dickhead!" *PUNCH!* "Idiot!" *PUNCH!* "Jackass!" *PUNCH!* "You're the worst friend ever and a liar!" *PUNCH!* "You're a good-for-nothing, spineless little bitch!" *PUNCH!* "Hiiih~, Zenjirou-san is angry! This is so scary! someone, Do something!" Seriously, who the hell are you?! But all in all, she's right, those two are at it; Reika didn't even bother to lift a barrier to hide their little match, and the Destroyer Astra is nowhere to be seen. "Go, Lu Long! You can do it! Believe in yourself and carve your path to victory!" Rina's rook sister said with a conviction only she can manage, and soon was followed by other students cheering on him and Aria, who was as excited to see her little brother marking someone so deeply. Soon I spotted both Albert and Serena Sitri watching the fight, probably divided between their duties as a teacher(Albert), the student council member(Sitri)... And being Zenjirou's friends. Myself am kinda divided here: it doesn't seem like a fight, it seems more like a small quarrel between friends. Rina, however, was ready to intervene! "What the hell are you two screaming about?! They're gonna kill each other! Zenji-...!" But before she could jump into action and do whatever in order to stop the two stupidheads, a hand reached for her collar and almost choked her. It was so fast, I didn't even notice, but it was the fox who was there. "What the... Yoko, let me go! He's your husband, isn't he?!" "Rina, I know how you feel, but that's a that moment we, women, should stay quiet and let men solve their problems." She sighed, sharpening her eye, saying wordlessly she was also on the brink of exploding the training ground seeing the two boys kill each other. The atmosphere became so serious, all the fire on Rina died out, and she grunted with trembling lips and eyes, finally setting down in watching the match. The fight resumed and lasted a few minutes, no one even daring to intervene by either fear or pride, as the two boys would punch, kick, elbow and kneel each other until the bitter end, spitting blood everywhere and locking their arms. In the end, both ended in a state too harmed to go on, and stopped in a single spot, their clothes a mess and bruises everywhere. They stared at each other, and roared. "You're a piece of shit, y'know that?!" Roared the brass dragon, pointing one of his bloody indicators towards the albino ninja. He other did the same. "And you're an ignorant asshole! Let's settle this match once and for all!" Reika-kun screamed, and then, clenched the said hand into a fist, Sasamoto Zenjirou doing the same. Silence, not a single word after that. The world simply froze while the two boys stared at each ofher, and in a leap, they went against each ofher's neck! The final encounter! "ZENJIROU...!" "REIKA...!" "Okay, that shall be enough!" *CLAP!* "Let's settle down, guys. There are girls watching." And it happened in an instant. Suddenly, when the two boys were about to clash, I saw a black flash cutting through the crowd and putting itself between the them. I heard a loud and strong clap, and then, the two boys were thrown back, like if something just exploded between them, falling other back. The clap was so powerful it took me a few seconds to see the culprit behind such attack: Nero Gladius, my knight. There he was, sighing between the two fallen friends, drawing the attention of the crowd for himself. "Uh~... So yeah, show's over, everybody. Please return to your classrooms because lunchtime is almost over. And... I guess that's it, eheheh..." "Wow, he went from 'cool' to 'school' in a blink of an eye." Deadpanned the fox girl. Heh, what can I say, he was raise in a sheltered holy place, and she has no right to say that since her dragon in a even awkward ball. "The pretty guy is right; everybody! Back to class! Homeroom will start soon! Don't make Headmistress Linasar mad!" Apparently, I have quite a fame regarding my temper; since everybody gulped hard, and under Aria's warning, went back to Kuoh without a single word. That's... Almost too depressing. The only ones remaining here were me, those two idiots, Rina and her peerage and my own, plus Serena Sitri, Albert Robinson, Sabrina Prelati(I guess she was apart of the crowd), Kyouka Mizuki and... Seriously, who the hell is this girl?! My queen went faster than me and hugged my knight, kissing him on the cheek. "Nice save, Nero! You saved those two idiots!" "As expected from my knight, that was quite a show. One can't ever forget those controlled shockwaves of yours." I said, kissing him on the cheek and picking on my ears to get rid of that annoying ringing. He sighed and so weakly smiled at me. "I know I'll be sleeping soundly tonight." "Does that mean I'll have a night off?" "Aw~, but it's my turn tonight!" Pouted Aria. I slapped her on the back of her head. Stupid sexy Aria, a no's a no. "I mean; yeah, get your rest. I don't care(I love you.)." "Thanks, Berolina." Said my knight. His attention the shifted to the boys; who were standing up with the help of their friends, Zenjirou with his peerage, Albert and that girl and Reika with both Salvatina, Sabrina, Serena and Kyouka Mizuki. They shared a glare, then turned their eyes away, huffing like little bitches. "Say, you two, what you were thinking? Fighting like that during classes..." "I'm sorry, Nero-san, but that's between me and him!" Said the dragon emperor candidate, frowning back at his albino friend who stared back. The atmosphere here wasn't one of the best, yet that animosity from before was nonexistent. "So, we're trapped now, Reika! Do you have anything to say?!" "Do I?! Do I?! Let me tell you something, Brass dragon: just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I have to tell you everything!" He said, standing strong on his own and pointing another finger at the dragon. "Remember this: I never lied to you, nor explicitly stated anything! You just assumed thing and I said nothing! End of story!" "But the least you could do was to correct me!" Zenjirou-kun also stood on his two feet to lean forward and be on the same level as Reika. "Would you treat me differently because of this minor detail?! Would you?! Just one more of your whores, your Zenji-hoes, the bunch of your bimbos?! I'm sure you just want one more prize at your prize stand!" 'Hey, that wasn't very nice...'(Rina) 'But 'Zenji-hoes' is kinda creative. Kudos for him' (Yoko) "Of course not! You're Reika from the Hanzō village and my friend, and that's that!" Screamed back Zenjirou, my anger gauge slowly filling with each moment of this moment. Man, this is awkward, like that time I visited Absinthe-chan and Anisette-chan when their parents were fighting. Zenjirou then stomped the ground, hard, and pointed a finger at his friend(?). "I'm not pissed about those trivial matters, I'm pissed because you hid and lied to me!" "Well I'm sorry, but I regret nothing! Nothing at all!" The other roared, his line being both extremely cheesy and hypocrite. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then huffed and looked away from each other. So much melodrama, I feel like crying... Of rage. This is really starting to piss me off! I turned to Rina, who was comforting her queen, and sighed. The two idiots turned again to each other, and before we knew it, Reika jumped and punched Zenjirou right in the face! Everybody was ready to intervene, but I lifted a hand to stop them. The two stared back at each other, standing strong there. "One more thing...!" "What...!" "Whatever you like it or not, I want to be your... Friend!" "...!" "There, I said it! I don't care how much you hate me, or how many secrets I still have with me, I still want to be your friend! Happy now?! Sheesh, fuck this, seriously..." And then... Freeze. We said or did nothing, only stared at the two boys sharing glares of hate and love. That one took the dragon by surprise, as he gasped and wide his eye in surprise, while the ninja bit his lower lip and squirted his trembling eyes, tossing his head downwards. "Look... I'm not sorry for anything I've done and said, I ready ain't. But I want... I want to be your friend... So... So... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I lied and hid some important things from you, and I hope you can forgive me... Or whatever. Hah, this is so embarrassing..." 'What's happening?'(Tasha) 'Two manly men doing manly things, Tasha-dono! *Sniff!*, you can bet on it!' (Liu Bei) Stop with the tears Ryuubi-neesan (Dai Liu) "Reika..." And as expected, that silly dragon trembled his lips a bit, holding back his tears and gulped hard, playing the hard guy by crossing his arms and closing his arms. No, you're not fooling anyone, Sasamoto Zenjirou. "Fine, then I also have something to say... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have reacted that way... Maybe you're expecting me to come up with some excuse like 'but it was you who were hiding things' or 'I had all the rights to be upset', but I won't... That crack was... My utter and entirely fault... And I also ask for forgiveness..." 'Master... *Sniff!*, that's so lovely...' (Sally) 'I dunno, Sally-chan. It's kind creeping me out...' (Serena) Even I have mixed feelings about this (Iris) "So... Are we friends again or wh-...?" *HUG!* "The bests... You asshole!" And faster than a flash, Zenjirou leaped towards the albino ninja and gave him the biggest hug, letting himself go as he smiled on his friend's shoulder. The ninja responded also with a hug, patting the dragon on his back, smiling. Well... Isn't that a thing? Seriously, everybody around them giving mixed silent judgements, and by the face of his two main heroines, I can see Rina and Yoko aren't too good with them being all this close. Aria, Liu Bei, Salvatina Veritas on the other hand were shredding tears, smiles on their face for some twisted reason. Ugh, Asians... "Nero, I dunno about you, but I don't have a clue of what's going on..." I said to my knight who was smiling so awkwardly on the face of what was happening. His only response was an even uneasier laugh... "Uh~... Maybe it's like... 'Samurais share a cup of sake to kill each other on the next day'... Or something...?" He said, and I laughed a little for his stupid effort of an explanation. That's kinda racist, but what do I know? Rina and Yoko soon got feed up by the two, and decided to walk the beat-up dragon to the infirmary. Huh, maybe the Quarta twins are right, sharing is caring.., "Mooh~, You might be Zenjirou's friend, but he's still ours!" "Reika-dono, excuse my rudeness, but we'll be the ones taking care of him now." "My bad, guys. I'll need... Some help... Stupid Reika made a mark on me..." "Oh, believe me, if I had gone full power, none of us would be alive by now..." And that's that, I guess. Classes are starting soon, but seeing those two like that, I think I can give them a free pass... Not. Sheesh, what a day. At least no one died. Time to go back in being the headmistress... "H-Huuuuh~, hello." But when I turned around, the one standing in front of me was the little brunette, all trembly and trying to face me with her big black eye. She's cute, I'll give her that. Suddenly, she bowed a few times and stared back at me. Huh, bold. "Glad to be here, Headmistress Moritmoto Linasar; Berolina Allocer! I hope I can be on you tender care! And I'm sorry for my current boldness!" "Oh, a transfer student, eh?" I observed, as she nodded again. Man, those drops on Kuoh like leaves on autumn, huh? I crossed my arms, and sighed. "Very well, welcome to Kuoh. I hope you have wonderful school years, and since you know about my true name, I promise that we'll protect you from any evil. However, I still have one question for you..." "O-Oh, sure. I'm nervous b-but... What is it?" "Who the FUCK are you?!" "Hiiiih~...!" "Damn it! I did it again!" "Yes, you did, Berolina. Yes, you did." Shut up, Nero... Next; Punishment for the naughty dragon. Previous; It's your new (girl)friend! Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black)